Copy Cat
by phealix
Summary: 17 y.o Snape invents a potion to preserves a copy of a person in a "frozen" state until released with antidote. A nosey know-it-all thinks she finds a mystery to solve but opens a can of worms.
1. Ch 1 Discoveries

A/N: Just a reminder, I don't own these characters or locations. I'm just playing with them. Since I'm playing around with them… Voldy never came back, there was no battle, Death Eaters are either in Azkaban or "reformed", obviously the ones who died in the battle of Hogwarts are still alive, without Death Eaters for parents, most of the children aren't prejudice against muggleborns, Harry never went to the Dursley's he was raised by Sirius and Remus, Ron isn't Harry's best mate, Ron is mostly self centered and because of this no one really likes him as much as he thinks, Dumbledore is alive and as manipulative as ever for his own entertainment… and now onto the story.

Ch. 1 - Discoveries

She stood staring at the door for what felt like hours. There was nothing special about the door. It was only an old, plain, wooden door, but she could feel the wards and charms placed over the entire room behind that door. That was why Hermione Granger stood alone in a long forgotten and abandoned corridor in the dungeons of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Tilting her head slightly to the right she made her decision. She would break into that room if it took the entirety of her 6th and last year at the school.

Everyday for two weeks Hermione would sneak away from her Heads Dorm that she shared with Head Boy Draco Malfoy. It sounded easy enough, but Draco was more observant than anyone gave him credit for. After the fourteenth night, Draco casually asked Hermione where she was sneaking off to every night after they completed their rounds. To say she was shocked at his blunt question would be a gross understatement. Hermione took a few moments to ponder the consequences of confiding in her new friend and decided to go for it. Hermione explained about the warded door, leaving out it's location so that if anything happened he would have some sort of deniability. To his credit, Draco listened to everything Hermione had to say before he opened his mouth. Thinking that he was going to call her an idiot for letting a door turn into an obsession, Hermione was surprised to hear Draco wish her luck with dismantling the wards and also in not finding anything dangerous behind that door.

Six weeks and three days after first setting eyes on the old wooden door, Hermione took down the first ward. She had taken a total of three charms off the door in the previous weeks. A Repelling charm, a Notice-Me-Not charm, and a very nasty little shocking charm that she never knew existed. It was quite curious that the Repelling and Notice-Me-Not charms didn't seem to work on her. Now with the first ward out of the way as well, Hermione could feel multiple layers of wards on the room and door. Wiping the sweat from her forehead, Hermione called it a day and headed back to her dorm for a nice hot soak in the insanely large bathtub of her shared bathroom.

"Mi, you're back later than usual. I'm guessing you made some more progress." Draco commented without looking up from his homework as she walked through the portrait.

"Yes. The first ward is down. I felt at least five more. There has to be something incredible in there Draco. There's no other reason for this much security. These wards feel old, not ancient by any means but old. Probably decades have past without these wards being disturbed." Hermione replied as she sat down on the large sofa in front of the fireplace. Draco, who was settled on the floor with his homework spread out around him, finally looked up.

"Will you be working on them again tomorrow? I'm having company and I still haven't come up with a plausible lie as to where you are at that time of night. I suppose I could always tell Harry you have found some blokes bed to warm." Draco smirked.

"Ha ha. If you tell him that, he would never believe another word from your mouth. I'll think of something. And you're supposed to be the Slytherin here." Hermione said as she stood from the sofa. "I'm going to bed. I'll make sure to come back extra late tomorrow if you will remember the silencing charm. I don't want a repeat of last time." With a shiver, Hermione made her way to the bath before retiring for the night. Draco went back to his homework and hoped Hermione got through the rest of the wards quickly. While he supported her curious mind he was a little worried about what would be so security locked away.


	2. Ch 2 Never Alone

A/N: Just a reminder, I don't own these characters or locations. I'm just playing with them. Since I'm playing around with them… Voldy never came back, there was no battle, Death Eaters are either in Azkaban or "reformed", obviously the ones who died in the battle of Hogwarts are still alive, without Death Eaters for parents, most of the children aren't prejudice against muggleborns, Harry never went to the Dursley's he was raised by Sirius and Remus, Ron isn't Harry's best mate, Ron is mostly self centered and because of this no one really likes him as much as he thinks, Dumbledore is alive and as manipulative as ever for his own entertainment… and now onto the story.

Ch. 2 Never Alone

Hermione stared, wide eyed into the darkness. The final ward, a preservation charm, had been lifted fifteen minutes ago. She didn't dare step over the threshold into the blackness. She stood silently and listened. After a few moments, Hermione swore she could hear light breathing. Not wanting to get caught or killed by anything that might live inside her obsession, Hermione closed and warded the door with her personal wards. No one other than the Gryffindor Princess would be entering or exiting.

"I did it." She stated as she flopped down to the floor in front of the fireplace in the common room she shared.

"Did what? Finish the end of the year project for potions? You said we could work together. Damn, now I'll have to do research on a new potion from scratch. I hope there is enough time left to brew anything by the time I'm done. Honestly Woman, can you not hold off on school work for anything?" Draco whined dramatically.

"No Draco. I'm saying I've finally done it. I've opened the door." Hermione said sitting up.

"Well that's good because I didn't want to have to work alo… Wait! What? The door. THE Door? The one that has been your obsession since the beginning of the year? Well go on, tell me what's inside that damn room already!" Draco jumped up from the sofa, grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her up of the floor.

Hermione told Draco about the last ward and the preservation charm. She explained how she felt as everything crumbled away and the old wooden door creaked open. Then she explained the darkness of the room and the sudden irrational fear. The soft breathing she thought she heard concluded her tale. Hermione sat next to Draco, both finding themselves upon the sofa. Draco was looking at the fire thoughtfully while Hermione stared at his face. Finally Draco moved, turning his body to face Hermione. He grabbed her small hands in his much larger hands. "I'll come with you. I haven't told Harry anything but he's suspicious you know. He thinks you have a secret lover." He chuckled at that.

As the evening grew dark, the pair came up with a plan. If there was something dangerous living in that darkened room, hidden in an abandoned area of the dungeons, they would face it together. Draco owed a lot to Hermione. She did introduce him to the love of his life after all. She was his best friend, his only friend for a while when they were first years. He had been cruel to Kelbi, a very small Hufflepuff boy near the Great Hall. Draco told him that he wasn't small because his family didn't have enough money for food (his family had in fact not had enough money for food) he was small because he had no magical talent and his family was trying to starve him to death so they wouldn't be disgraced. Everyone had heard him or at least seen the boy crying. Most students already knew that Kelbi's family was extremely poor. All of his school supplies were donated and his tuition was paid for by the Board of Governors. Draco hadn't been bothered enough to care. He had just received a letter from his father.

 _Draco,_ _Your mother and I have been hearing the most horrendous of rumors. I'm wondering if you know of these whisperings. If so, what are you doing to silence them? I do not think that I need to remind you that you are, as of yet, a Malfoy. In other words dear son, if you wish to remain my son, you will cease this nonsense with that boy! Do not disgrace your family like this. What you do behind locked doors is one thing, in public is another thing entirely. First and only warning._

 _Your Father_


	3. Ch 3 Surprise

A/N: Just a reminder, I don't own these characters or locations. I'm just playing with them. Since I'm playing around with them… Voldy never came back, there was no battle, Death Eaters are either in Azkaban or "reformed", obviously the ones who died in the battle of Hogwarts are still alive, without Death Eaters for parents, most of the children aren't prejudice against muggleborns, Harry never went to the Dursley's he was raised by Sirius and Remus, Ron isn't Harry's best mate, Ron is mostly self centered and because of this no one really likes him as much as he thinks, Dumbledore is alive and as manipulative as ever for his own entertainment… and now onto the story.

Ch. 3 Surprise

After rounds the next night Hermione and Draco found themselves standing in front of the door now protected by only Hermione's wards. Draco looked at the door with a critical eye. There wasn't anything special about it, but that was probably a good thing if you wanted to hide something. As he stepped closer he could feel Hermione's wards.

"I told Harry we were having a relaxing spa night in. I have a feeling we are going to need it after this. Are your wards going to kill me if I pass through this door?" Draco asked while he eyed the witch.

Hermione looked surprised for a moment before she waved her wand, taking down the wards to allow Draco entry in case of emergency. "No, not anymore." She winked. "Alright, let's do this. I'll go in and quickly light any sconces or conjure some. Stay out here unless I call for you, ok. I'll make sure everything is safe first. Wouldn't want Harry to be cross with me for getting his boyfriend killed." With that, she turned and slowly opened the door.

Once Hermione finally stepped through the doorway, she flicked her wand and the room was flooded with light. At first glance she could see the room was massive. Hermione's eyes slid from one side of the room to the other. Part of the room was sectioned off into a fully stocked potions lab, part into what looked like a study including bookcases and writing desk with rolls of parchment, ink and quills neatly sitting on top. In the far corner was a black curtained partition. Hermione took a few steps toward the curtain when she heard it. Breathing. It was quiet and even, almost like someone was asleep back there. Hermione made her way carefully and quietly over to the partition. After taking a deep fortifying breath Hermione took hold of the edge of the black curtain and pulled it back slightly. Gasping loudly she stumbled back and bumped right into the solid form of Draco Malfoy. Not expecting him to be behind her, Hermione screamed and jumped forward, knocking the partition to the floor with a loud clattering.

"Draco! What are you doing in here? I told you to stay in the corridor. You gave me a heart attack!" Hermione admonished him while doubled over trying to catch her breath.

"You really thought I'd let you risk coming in here solo? Right Hermione. Who's that? More importantly, how did he sleep through all your noise?" Draco asked looking over Hermione's shoulder at the sleeping body of a boy.

Hermione, finally catching her breath, turned to look at the sleeping boy. He looked strangely familiar. Tilting her head to the side she studied him. She knew this boy, but from where she hadn't a clue. Both Draco and Hermione had unknowingly moved closer to the bed the familiar boy was sleeping on.

"He looks just like my godfather. He never told me he had any children. How could he keep something like this a secret? Does the Headmaster know he's down here? I wonder why he hasn't woken up." Draco whispered into Hermione's ear.

Eyes wide, Hermione turned away from the sleeping boy to look at Draco. "That's why he is so familiar! But…but he's been locked in here? You can't tell me Snape would have locked away his own son. Those wards hadn't been touched in decades and this boy lying here looks to be no older than us! This doesn't make any sense. How could he be no older than seventeen and be locked behind wards that have been undisturbed for at least twenty years?" Hissed Hermione.

Figuring that the only way to get any answers quickly was to actually speak with the boy, Draco stepped around Hermione and learned close to the boys face and shouted. "Oi, Wake Up!"


	4. Ch 4 When all else fails

A/N: Just a reminder, I don't own these characters or locations. I'm just playing with them. Since I'm playing around with them… Voldy never came back, there was no battle, Death Eaters are either in Azkaban or "reformed", obviously the ones who died in the battle of Hogwarts are still alive, without Death Eaters for parents, most of the children aren't prejudice against muggleborns, Harry never went to the Dursley's he was raised by Sirius and Remus, Ron isn't Harry's best mate, Ron is mostly self centered and because of this no one really likes him as much as he thinks, Dumbledore is alive and as manipulative as ever for his own entertainment… and now onto the story.

Ch. 4 When all else fails

After two days of failing to wake the mysterious boy locked deep in the dungeons of Hogwarts, Hermione was nearing her limit for patients. After those first two days, it took her another week to read all she could find in the library about magical maladies that induce sleep. Hermione couldn't find any cure for the sleeping boy. Giving up on the library, Hermione spent the next five days sitting in the locked room watching the dark haired boy sleep. It seemed to help her concentration if she could physically see who she was trying to help. Neither Draco or herself felt they had any particular right to question Hogwarts resident Potions Master about him either. Hermione often found herself referring to the sleeping boy as "Gabe".

"So, how's Gabe doing today? Any change?" Draco asked as Hermione walked through their common room. He knew she was headed out to see the boy.

Hermione looked at Draco and signed. "No. I'm thinking about just visiting once more. It's only a short time before we're done here and leave for good. I don't want to graduate with an unsolved mystery hanging over my head. I'll be saying my goodbyes and be thankful that I accomplished my goal of getting behind the door." She gave Draco a small smile and continued out the portrait.

Once again inside the massive room that housed the sleeping Gabe, Hermione let herself cry. "I'm so sorry Gabe. I wanted to help you. Of all the time I spent here, your father never once came. I was so sure I would be caught. He's not heartless, I promise. Maybe it's just too much for him to see you like this." She sat by his bed, in the chair she had moved from the writing desk. Taking another good look around the room, Hermione decided maybe she would read aloud to Gabe for a while. As she searched the bookshelves that partially lined one of the walls, she noticed that all of the books were handmade. Curious, Hermione pulled one from the shelf and discovered it was handwritten in a script she would recognize anywhere. These seemed to be research journals that filled the shelves. Getting excited, Hermione went to the last book on the bottom shelf and opened the front cover.

 _Journal # 137_

 _The Copy Cat Potion_

 _Intellectual Property of The Half_ _-Blood Prince Severus Snape_

 _The_ _potion is ready to test. The only thing left to add is the subjects blood. Three drops seems to be sufficient and will be added momentarily._

 _The blood_ _had been added._

 _The potion has thickened to a jelly like consistency and will now be poured out onto a medical table._

 _I will be recording the progress every hour._

 _Hr. 1 – I observed the potion moving. It did not leave_ _the medical table but it did seem to be taking "a look around"_

 _Hr. 2 – The potion has tripled in volume and the color has changed from a translucent blue to a dull opaque_ _pink_

 _Hr. 3 – The_ _potion has been increasing in size and changing shape. The color also closely resembles that of the_ _subject_

 _Hr. 4 –_ _The potion has been rapidly taking shape during this hour. Internal organs were visible behind bone. Skin has now started forming_

 _Hr. 5 – The potion seems to have worked. The skin, hair and nails have all fully formed and there has been no changes for the past twenty_ minutes

 _I have concluded this experiment a success._

 _All diagnostic scans_ _of copy confirm perfect_ _health_

 _The copy_ _of subject_ _can only be revived via antidote potion. This potion is a shimmering translucent purple and has the scent of burnt sugar._

Hermione closed the journal and looked over at Gabe. Realization hit her like the Hogwarts Express. "Professor." Hermione gasped and promptly fainted.


	5. Ch 5 A Very Slytherin Gryffindor

A/N: Just a reminder, I don't own these characters or locations. I'm just playing with them. Since I'm playing around with them… Voldy never came back, there was no battle, Death Eaters are either in Azkaban or "reformed", obviously the ones who died in the battle of Hogwarts are still alive, without Death Eaters for parents, most of the children aren't prejudice against muggleborns, Harry never went to the Dursley's he was raised by Sirius and Remus, Ron isn't Harry's best mate, Ron is mostly self-centered and because of this no one really likes him as much as he thinks, Dumbledore is alive and as manipulative as ever for his own entertainment… and now onto the story.

Ch. 5 A Very Slytherin Gryffindor

Hermione awoke to a dull throbbing in her head. Slowly opening her eyes, Hermione gave a small squeal. Grey silver orbs only centimeters away from her face were staring back into her chocolatey brown ones. As soon as Hermione came to, Draco moved back so that he was sitting on his feet watching her.

"You ok there? I came looking for you when I realized you never came back. It's nearly three AM! What happened? Why are you on the floor?" Draco asked, his voice full of concern.

Hermione sat up and thought about why she was on the floor. Clearly she had fainted. Why had she fai… oh yes. She remembered now. Gabe was really a preservation of Professor Snape from when he had created that potion. "I'm not really sure, Draco. Perhaps I was just too tired. You have to know I haven't been sleeping well."

Draco only nodded. He didn't believe Hermione's excuse, but she would talk to him when she was ready. He helped Hermione off of the floor and into the chair next to Gabe. "Well, alright. Have you said your goodbyes? There's really only two months left and then all of our final exams. I think we've both spent too much time thinking about Him." Draco gave a nod in the sleeping boy's direction.

Hermione stood and grasped Draco's hand, "Then let's get out of this depressing room and back to ours. I want to spend tomorrow with my favorite couple." They made their way back to their common room where they said goodnight and retired to their individual chambers.

Neither slept well that night. Draco was concerned for Hermione's health, mental and physical. She had been quieter more often and wasn't sleeping or eating as well as she should. A little voice in the back of his mind said that it had to do with the mystery boy asleep in the dungeons. The logical part of his mind, that was much larger, said that she was just getting nervous for final exams like she does every year. Hermione tossed and turned until just before the sun rose. She had finally fallen into a fitful sleep plagued by a nightmare concerning a certain slumbering boy and the horrid things that could happen if he were to never awaken.

Hermione spent the next weeks back in study mode. She revised at every turn, often pulling Harry and Draco. She went to meals consistently and ate healthier. Draco couldn't have been happier with Hermione's improvements. With that in mind, he was spending more and more time away from their dorms with Harry. Hermione used that time, the time she had to herself, to come up with a plan to save Gabe. She wasn't entirely sure what she would exactly be doing with him once he was awake, but Hermione knew that she could not, in good conscience, leave him there to sleep away the rest of eternity.

She needed Draco to not be suspicious of her coming and going in the middle of the night, Hermione had no delusions that she could get out of the common room undetected. The more Hermione thought about it, the more she realized that the boys didn't notice a thing she was doing when they were locked away in Draco's dorm. She could arrange a naughty situation to keep them busy the entire night. This time though she'd place the damn silencing charm herself.

With her plan finished, Hermione just needed to figure out when the best time to act would be. She had a feeling it would be cutting it really close to the Leaving Feast in almost four weeks.


	6. Ch 6 To Save a Life Pt 1 & 2

A/N: If you've made it this far, I think the long note at the beginning is unnecessary.

Ch. 6 To Save a Life - Part 1

Final exams were done. The last Hogsmeade weekend was the previous weekend and now with nothing left to do but pack, Hermione couldn't stop thinking about Gabe. There was only a day and a half before they were all on the train again, one last time. This was it, Hermione knew it was now or never. She would save Gabe tonight and take him home with her. She had arranged to rent the flat above the bookshop in Hogsmeade Village.

She would be working at the shop until school picked up again, where she would return as the apprentice to Professor McGonagall. Draco would also be returning as the very first apprentice his godfather, Professor Snape, had ever taken on. Harry was already enrolled in the Auror program at The Ministry. Neville Longbottom had accepted an apprenticeship with Professor Sprout and Luna Lovegood had accepted one offered to her by Madam Pomfrey. Excitement at not being alone at Hogwarts in the next years kept Hermione's mind from wandering to Gabe.

Hermione was lying on her bed when she heard the large clocktower strike one in the morning. She slowly got up off the bed and gathered anything she thought might be needed for her little mission. She had a house-elf procure her some sandwiches, water and Butterbeer. She had also "borrowed" some of Draco's most unused clothing, so that he wouldn't notice anything missing. She had a few Calming Draughts as well as Pepper Up Potion. She grabbed a healing potion out of her packed school trunk just in case and put that in her little beaded bad with the undetectable extension charm that she had gotten as a gift three years ago from Harry.

Earlier that day, Hermione placed a candle laced with Amortentia in Draco's dorm room. Draco had invited Harry to spend their last nights in the castle together. It had all worked out, they were firmly occupied and Hermione remembered to cast silencing charms on their room herself. Soon she found herself easily slipping out of the portrait and on her way.

She had no trouble getting to the dungeons and into the warded room, although she could have sworn she heard footsteps at one point. Lighting the sconces, Hermione made her way over to the section of the room set up as a potions lab. There she found multiple shelves filled with different potions, not all of them labeled. The shimmering potion she was after was not among them though and Hermione was starting to worry. "If I were Professor Snape and I wanted to hide something that obviously has great meaning to me, where would I hide it." She murmured to herself.

Looking around she spotted an odd painting. It was small, very small, only the size of a muggle deck of cards. It was sitting on a shelf in the "office" portion of the room. Once Hermione found herself standing in front of the painting she realized it wasn't a painting at all. From a distance, it looked to be a painting of the potion she was searching for, shimmering translucent purple. Once you were eye level with it, you could see that it was touchable. Hermione took her wand out of her back pocket and checked for any wards or nasty surprises left behind by the potions master. Finding nothing, she reached out with hesitant fingers and touched the small glass vile. When nothing happened, Hermione grabbed the vile and held it to her chest.

Hermione made her way over to the sleeping boy and uncorked the vile. Saying a silent prayer, she held Gabe's mouth open with one hand and poured the antidote in with the other. She remembered to massage his throat, causing him to reflexively swallow the antidote. Now, to wait. While Hermione waited with bated breath, she set out the sandwiches and drinks on the end table next to the bed. She was just going to start pacing when she noticed Gabe start to stir. Quickly sitting in the chair by the bed, Hermione watched as Gabe slowly opened his eyes.

Gabe sat up on the bed and faced her. "Hello." He said looking at Hermione with a small smile.

"Hello. My name is Hermione Granger. I'm not sure if you know where we are but we are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school year had ended and we are leaving in two, well I guess technically we are leaving tomorrow as I'm sure it's close to four AM." Hermione gushed.

"Ok. Um, I don't know if this is silly of me or what has happened but, do I know you? I can't remember you. Come to think of it, I can't remember me either. What's my name? Your voice, it does sound familiar though, so I'm sure we know each other, right?" Gabe looked up at Hermione with hopeful eyes.

"Well, not exactly. Um, before we get too in depth, would you like something to eat? I brought us sandwiches and some water, I have Butterbeer as well. I think it's always good to have serious conversations on a full stomach." She smiled and handed Gabe a sandwich half.

As they ate, Hermione told Gabe about herself, and what she would be doing once they left the school. She told him about her family and where she grew up. When they were finished, Hermione cast tempus. "Oh! Look at the time! It's nearly six in the morning. Staff will be getting up soon. Mind if we have our talk in the Head Girl and Boy's dorm? It'll be safer than wandering the halls." Hermione didn't wait for Gabe to reply. She gathered up the unused food and drinks and haphazardly tossed them into her bag. When she was ready to go, she finally looked up at Gabe.

He simply smiled at her and stood up as to follow. Hermione softly took the boy's hand and lead him out of the only home he had ever had.

Hermione and Gabe walked quietly yet swiftly on their way to her shared common room. They were nearly there when they rounded a corner and ran right into the Headmaster. "Good morning Miss Granger, Good morning Mr. Uh. Oh dear. Why don't you and Mr. Snape come to my office. I have a feeling this is going to be a very interesting story. I'm very fond of frozen rodents at the moment. I'll meet you in my office, I'm just going to wake a professor or two." Dumbledore said to Hermione with a smile and a twinkle in his eye as he headed toward the dungeons.

Gabe heard Hermione groan as she turned back down the previous corridor and pulled him along to the Headmaster's office. "What's wrong Hermione? Who was that?"

"That was Headmaster Dumbledore. He's gone to get our potions Professor and I'm sure my Head of House, Professor McGonagall. I guess that discussion we were going to have is now going to be a group affair. If I'm not killed in the process." She mumbled the last part to herself.

* * *

To Save a Life - Part 2

Severus Snape had trouble remembering when the last time he had slept so well occurred when he heard a knock on the door to his private chambers. Groaning, he rolled out of bed and put on a pair of sleeping pants. He was sure his ungodly early morning visitor wasn't there to see him in his birthday suit. Opening the door, Severus was slightly surprised to see the Headmaster. "Albus, you do realize the time. Is there something you need?"

"Good morning Severus. I'm glad you're awake. Could you please meet me in my office, I'm going to get Minerva, then I'll be right there." Albus said, enjoying his morning to the fullest.

Professor Minerva McGonagall was up with the sun and having her morning tea when Headmaster Dumbledore came calling. She only sighed, quickly finished her tea and followed him through her floo to his office.

"Oh my." Was all she could say to the scene that greeted her. Miss Granger sat on the only sofa in the Headmaster's office, with a boy who appeared to be about the same age. Once she got a proper look at him she sat ungracefully in one of the armchairs near the Headmaster's desk and stared at the boy.

While waiting for Professor Snape to arrive, the two teens on the sofa conversed quietly. Gabe was quite interested in anything that Hermione had to say. If he were honest with himself, he had hoped that she turned out to be his girlfriend. She was incredibly smart and just as beautiful. To top it all off, she was still holding his hand and it didn't seem like they would be letting go anytime soon.

The Headmaster's floo roared to life all too soon, and Professor Snape stepped out of the emerald flames. As he stepped out, Snape took stock of everyone in the room. His eyes landed on the Headmaster firstly, then slid over to Minerva who sat slumped in an armchair, very unlike herself. She was staring at something off to the left of the large desk Dumbledore sat behind. Snape let his eyes slide over to where the transfiguration professor stared. Seeing Miss Granger here at this time of the day was suspect, but seeing her here, head bent speaking quietly to a boy who's hand she was holding was guaranteed to mean his day was ruined. Just as the thought formed in the potion master's mind, the dark-haired boy looked up and smiled at him.

"Bloody fucking hell." Was all Professor Snape uttered before he too crumpled into the nearest armchair. Snape looked back up at the boy and caught his low words to Miss Granger, asking her if he had done something wrong. After a calming breath, Snape lifted himself out of his chair and placed his wand on Dumbledore's desk. "For safety." Was all that was said. The professor proceeded to call a house-elf, asking for tea for the group and a separate pot for himself that contained more firewhiskey than tea. Once the tea was served, it was back to the business at hand.

"Miss Granger, would you like to introduce us to your friend there?" Dumbledore broke the ice that had infiltrated his office.

Hermione looked at her hand holding onto Gabe's and took a deep breath. "I have taken to calling him Gabe. That was before I knew... before I knew WHO he was. He hasn't any memories of his own that I can tell and he seems to not have any of the Professor's either, you know, from the time of his... creation."

"Let me get this straight, Miss Granger. You came across a door. You dismantled all security and dove head first into whatever mysteries you could find. Then, instead of informing ME, because let's face it Miss Granger, it is obvious we look alike, you snoop through my private research until you come across the answers to all your questions. Then you proceed to steal from me! Were you planning on keeping this a secret? He is a blank slate, you could teach him anything, turn him into anyone. Have a laugh at the dark old greasy dungeon bat?" Snape hissed through his clenched jaw.

"Excuse me. Hello. Yes, if you please. Hermione here has been very kind to me since I can't remember my life. I was assuming that I had been in some kind of accident but listening to you, I'm getting the feeling that I wasn't supposed to be here. I was an experiment. Wasn't I." Gabe cut off anything that Hermione was going to say.

"Now now, my dear boy. Everything happens for a reason. Just because we don't know what it is, doesn't mean it wasn't supposed to happen. Miss Granger I must say that if you disassembled any ward that Severus Snape constructed, well that is quite remarkable indeed. Alas, there is a slight issue as to where Gabe will be living now that the school year is over." Dumbledore addressed the two on the sofa.

"Headmaster, I had planned on taking him with me tomorrow..." Hermione started.

"I do not think so Miss Granger. I believe you have done enough. I'll be taking him home to Prince Manor. If you'll all excuse me, I have other things that need my attention." Snape sneered at the bushy haired girl, then left the office in a whirl of black robes.

Minerva, who had finally caught up on events, exclaimed. "What in Merlin's sagging sack happened here?"


	7. Ch 7 Going Home

Ch. 7 Going Home

After leaving the headmaster's office, Hermione and Gabe headed to her dorm. As they walked, she told him the story of finding the warded old door and how she finally opened it. Once settled on the sofa together, Hermione flicked her wand at the fireplace. As the room warmed up, Gabe decided to ask some questions. "You know, you haven't let go of my hand since we left that first room. Are you sure you're not my girlfriend?"

"Well, yes I'm sure. You've only just woken up. I would like to get to know you better though. Would you mind if I wrote to you this summer? I'm not sure what Professor Snape would say but I'm sure he wouldn't mind us being friends." Hermione was not at all sure that Snape would want them to be friends.

"I think that would be lovely. I'm trying to work out what exactly you and Snape were going on about. I understand that I'm not really meant to be here, but then how did I get to be here and why did he look so shocked to see me?" Gabe questioned.

Hermione was in the middle of explaining the process the copying potion goes through when they heard a sleepy "Mornin", followed by a barely dressed Harry flopping down into the floor on front of the fireplace. Gabe's eyes widened as he looked from Harry to Hermione. "Is this your boyfriend? I'm sorry to keep you away from him all night. I'll go back to the Headmaster's office and wait until it's time to leave. Thank you for waking me." Gabe said as he tried to untangle his hand from Hermione's.

"What? That's Harry! He isn't my boyfriend!" Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "If anything, he's my brother. He is my dorm-mate's boyfriend."

The sound of Hermione's laughter brought the sleeping Potter back to consciousness. "Oi, this the bloke that's been keeping you out all night Mione?" Harry asked, struggling to sit up.

"Harry! No, well actually yes, but it isn't what you think. This here is Gabe. Is Draco awake by chance? I don't know how many times I want to retell this." Hermione asked.

Harry stretched his arms above his head, "He should be in the shower by now. Want me to go check?"

"Absolutely not. You'll join him and never come back. This is important Harry." Hermione said, looking serious.

After Draco joined them in the living room, only pausing for a moment at the sight of Gabe before collecting himself, Hermione started her tale. She left nothing out, wanting Gabe to know exactly where he came from. Draco took the news of Gabe being a copy of his godfather fairly well. Harry was simply fascinated that this boy could be the same person as Snape but completely opposite. Gabe was polite, friendly, funny. He didn't sneer at you or stare at you like you were an idiot.

Gabe spent the rest of his time at Hogwarts with Hermione, Draco and Harry. They told stories about their years at school, ate food ordered from the kitchen, played exploding snap and chess and finally moved three fully packed trunks into the common room. Hermione looked at the clock, it was nearly nine at night. Surely Professor Snape wouldn't allow Gabe to spend the night in the Head Girl and Boy's dorm. Would he? As if she called the devil himself, there was an angry knock on the door.

"I'm sure that's for me. Will I see you before you leave tomorrow?" Gabe said turning to look at Hermione.

She smiled "I hope we'll see each other. That way I can remind you to write."

With that, Gabe opened the portrait to a stern looking Servers Snape. "We are leaving. The Headmaster has agreed to us leaving immediately." With that said, he spun on his heal and moved swiftly down the corridor. Gabe had no problem catching up with his long strides. The pair made their way silently to the front gate. Without notice, the professor grabbed ahold of Gabe's arm and they were gone in the blink of an eye.


	8. Ch 8 Trust Issues

Ch. 8 Trust Issues

Black eyes stared out at a dark, starry sky. Gabe had spent the past two weeks a near prisoner. He was confined to the rooms that were prepared for him, a sitting room, study, bedroom and bathroom, by a very small house-elf named Keina. She claimed to be his personal elf and would be happy to serve. His study had been filled with the current N.E.W.T level textbooks and a few that went beyond. Gabe took all of his meals in the sitting room. Once he had asked Keina if she would like to join him, the happy elf had started crying so hard that she had to excuse herself. Gabe hadn't invited her to stay since.

Gabe got up from his seat by the window and frowned to himself. He had thought that Hermione would have written to him by now. He knew that his sudden departure could have sent her the wrong message but he was certain that she would write asking for an explanation at the very least. Severus hadn't allowed him access to the owlery, he was told that everything he was seeing on his tour of the manner was off limits to him. He was to be confined to his rooms until Snape said otherwise.

There was a light tapping on kitchen window that had chocolate eyes looking up. Hermione stood up tiredly to let the bird in. Just as she expected, the owl still had her letter attached to his leg. With a frown she untied it and handed her owl a treat from the bowl on the counter. Why wasn't Gabe taking any of her letters? He had left without saying goodbye. She hoped he was alright.

She left the unopened letter with the other five letters she had tried sending and made her way to her bedroom. It was already late and she had to be up early for work. Hermione went through the motions of getting ready for bed, her mind on Gabe. Her last thought before sleep took her was that maybe tomorrow she would see if Dumbledore would be able to check up on him.

Severus sat in the library. He hated sending that pathetically small bird away, but it was for the best. He was sure of it. His copy didn't need to be corresponding with anyone. He needed to be preparing to take his N.E. . Severus wasn't even sure what to call him. He didn't like the name Gabe. That damn meddling girl had done this to him. He had been just fine leaving his copy in the dungeons at Hogwarts. Now he had to basically parent himself. This was a nightmare. Maybe tomorrow he would talk to the boy. Right now though, he was going to drink his firewhiskey until he wasn't angry any longer.

Albus Dumbledore was tucked into bed, lemon drop in his mouth, book in his hand. He had just had the most illuminating conversation with a tiny house-elf. He sighed as he thought about the current situation inside Prince Manner. He knew it would take Severus a while to adjust to having someone living with him, but he never thought he would try keeping the boy locked away like something to be ashamed of. Maybe he would pop in for tea and a chat.

Minerva was already asleep. She hadn't been sleeping well since that meeting in Albus' office. She never woke, but she always dreamed. Tonight, she was dreaming of two boys, identical in looks, opposites in personality. Nothing was completely clear, it was always like looking through slightly fogged glass. Both boys looked at each other until someone else appeared. It looked like a girl, a girl with bushy hair. She held both hands out to the two boys, one looked as though he wanted to take her hand, the other looked very skeptical. Almost like he was expecting her to pull her hand away at the last second. The girl had a sweet smile on her face as she looked at the boy who was reaching for her hand. When she turned to look at the hesitant boy, her face took on a worried look. She started calling out to the boy. What was she saying? Minerva couldn't quite make it out. Was she asking him to take her hand? Minerva looked at the girl's lips, trying to read them. Trust me. That's what she was saying to the boy not holding her hand. She was asking for his trust.


	9. Ch 9 Admittance

Ch. 9 Admittance

Gabe sat at his desk sipping his tea and reading an advanced transfiguration textbook. Soon, there was a soft knock on the door to his rooms. Sighing, Gabe placed a bookmark in between the pages of his book and stood to answer the door.

"Headmaster Dumbledore? What can I do for you?" Gabe was baffled as to why this man was at his door.

"I'm glad you're awake, my boy. I was hoping you wouldn't mind having tea and a spot of breakfast with me. Maybe speak of your upcoming testing?" Dumbledore smiled at Gabe.

"Oh, uh yes. That would be alright. Does... does He know you are here, Sir?" The younger version of the potions master asked, looking down the corridor for any sign of the man.

Albus only smiled at the boy. Soon enough Gabe came back to himself and opened the door wider to allow the headmaster entry into his rooms. They made their way to the sitting area where Keina, the tiny house-elf, brought tea and an assortment of breakfast items. Small talk was made while the pair ate and sipped on tea. The headmaster asked benign questions, trying to gauge how accurate his information about the living arrangements at Prince Manor as well as inquiring about his studies. The boy had admitted that he couldn't choose a favorite room, as he had not seen any other than his own. Gabe also let slip that he hadn't seen or heard from Severus since they arrived, nor has he heard from any of the friends that he had made. He thought for sure that Hermione would write to him, she didn't seem the type to lie. After breakfast, Albus bid farewell and went in search of the original Severus Snape.

Severus woke up, face down, fully clothed and smelling like a distillery. His head was threatening to explode and his mouth felt like a swamp turned desert. Very quickly he sensed someone watching him. Severus slowly curled his hand to reach his wand that touched his wrist. Before he could get a proper hold on it, someone cleared their throat. "I don't think you'll be needing that at the moment Severus." The Headmaster said, much too enthusiastically.

"That is a matter of opinion, Old Man." Severus groaned as he rolled over to see Albus Dumbledore looking down at him. Severus swung his legs off of his bed and made his way to his bathroom, completely ignoring the twinkly eyed man who was now settling himself into a nice armchair. Severus found a Sober Up potion and a Headache Relief potion and swallowed them both without hesitation. He then stripped down and stepped into the magically heated shower. Once he felt human again, Severus shut the water off and stepped out. He dried his body and hair with a flick of his wrist then brushed his teeth. Realizing he hadn't brought any clothes into the bathroom with him, Severus scowled and wrapped a towel around his waist.

The Headmaster watched as Severus made his way back into his bedroom in only a towel. Albus only smiled and shook his head. He had been planning on speaking about the boy that looked to be held prisoner. Dumbledore knew Severus must have thought that he was doing right by the boy, but being a parent isn't easy. Especially being thrown into being the parent to a teen, never mind yourself as a teen.

After Severus had dressed, he took a deep breath and turned to his employer and pseudo father figure. "Before you say anything Albus, I... I don't know what to do with my copy. I didn't have any real parents, any real guidance growing up. I just want him to do as well on his exams as I did, so that he will be able to do all the things that I wasn't able to do. Then I try to remember that he isn't me, not really. Maybe he needs to socialize, but I wouldn't know what to even say to the boy. I'm… I'm having a hard time. I don't want him to have friends! I never had need of them, so why should he? Especially Granger. This is her fault to begin with. Albus, his elf, Keina, she tells me that he doesn't actively study. He just sits with his textbooks and stares out the window, or sleeps. We are turning out to be nothing alike Albus, and I don't know what to do with that. I think I may need… help." Severus sat heavily onto the cushioned ottoman.

Dumbledore smiled at the Potions Master. "I think I know someone that can relate to you both and help bridge the gap. They would certainly make an excellent friend to both of you. I'm sure they would also be very happy to help you in any way. I'll contact them and send word letting you know of their decision." With that, the aging Headmaster made his way out of Prince Manor and apparated to Hogsmeade Village.

Part 2

Ch. 9 New Employment

Hermione, unlocking the door to the bookstore she was working at for the summer, heard the distinct sound of apparition behind her. She turned to see the elderly headmaster of Hogwarts smiling at her.

"Good morning Headmaster. How are you?" She smiled back, stepping away from her door.

"Good morning to you, Miss Granger. I am well, thank you. I was hoping that I could have a moment to speak with you." The headmaster said looking slightly concerned.

Hermione motioned for the elder wizard to enter the shop. She lead him to a backroom that had been turned into a small sitting area. There were two nice looking armchairs, a coffee table, five sconces along the walls lit up the space. There seemed to be a full tea setting atop the coffee table.

As they sat, Dumbledore asked if she had any contact with either Mr. or Professor Snape. She hesitated as she sat, but informed the headmaster that no, she had not heard from either of the men.

"I was going to owl you on my break today actually. To be quite honest Headmaster, I'm not sure how Gabe is fairing. I don't want to sound rude, but we both know what Professor Snape is like. I'm actually quite worried about Gabe. He hasn't opened any of my letters and sent them all back." Hermione said looking at her hands in her lap.

Dumbledore sat quietly for a moment, his eyes seeming to twinkle just a bit brighter. Soon enough he seemed satisfied with his thoughts. "Miss Granger, I have visited with young Mr. Snape just this morning. He stated he never received any letters, from you or any of his other new friends. He hasn't forgotten you, do not worry. Mr. Snape does seem to be having a rough go of it though, as is the professor. They need… an intermediary of sorts. Someone who can relate to both and help smooth out communication between the two. I wonder, would you be interested in giving some of your time to help bring these two together? "

Hermione sat stunned, looking at the Headmaster. After a moment, she came back to herself and without hesitation, agreed.

The details sorted, Hermione packed up what little belongings she had, along with her clothing. The Headmaster sent his phoenix patronus ahead of himself and Hermione before explaining to the owner of the shop that Miss Granger's skills were needed and that she would not be returning before the start of the new school year.

Hermione met Dumbledore in the street outside the little bookstore, where he presented his arm. Taking one more look up at her vacated apartment, she took hold of the offered arm, both instantly vanishing from sight.


End file.
